


1D25 Days - Day 12 - Hey Santa

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [12]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Sure he will be soon here, love.’ Jay reassured him.  ‘He wouldn’t miss your birthday too.’</p>
<p>Louis shrugged as Doris finished her milk.  ‘Hope not.  Come on you two, we need to get to bed so that Santa can bring you presents!’ He grinned.</p>
<p>‘Don’t wind them up!’ Dan laughed as he came into the lounge.  ‘Lottie’s just arrived.’</p>
<p>As Louis passed through the hallway, he kissed Lottie hello.  ‘Hey, long time no see!’ He teased.<br/>‘Not here yet?’ Lottie asked, glancing around.</p>
<p>‘Don’t ask him if he’s arrived yet, he’ll get dull and morose!’ Daisy called from the lounge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 Days - Day 12 - Hey Santa

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was a song called Hey Santa, by Carnie and Wendy Wilson, which I'd never heard before! It's good though, go and check it out on You Tube!

Louis grinned as he drank his tea, watching his siblings dashing around the house, early evening on Christmas Eve. He loved Christmas, especially with so many sisters and Ernie. He loved how they believed in the magic of Christmas, Santa, reindeer and presents.

Jay sat down beside him, giving Doris some milk. ‘Nothing from him yet?’

Louis took a sip of tea and shook his head. ‘No. Traffic is horrendous, that’ll teach him for leaving so late.’ He sighed.

‘Sure he will be soon here, love.’ Jay reassured him. ‘He wouldn’t miss your birthday too.’

Louis shrugged as Doris finished her milk. ‘Hope not. Come on you two, we need to get to bed so that Santa can bring you presents!’ He grinned.

‘Don’t wind them up!’ Dan laughed as he came into the lounge. ‘Lottie’s just arrived.’

As Louis passed through the hallway, he kissed Lottie hello. ‘Hey, long time no see!’ He teased.  
‘Not here yet?’ Lottie asked, glancing around.

‘Don’t ask him if he’s arrived yet, he’ll get dull and morose!’ Daisy called from the lounge.

‘Ooh, you! There will be no presents for you with that cheek!’ He teased, heading upstairs.

*** 

An hour later, Christmas songs played on the television quietly as he sat with Jay, Dan and Lottie, whilst the others hung stockings up.

‘Don’t know this one.’ Louis frowned as a song called ‘Hey Santa’ came on the television.  
‘How is that possible?!’ Lottie exclaimed as the song played. ‘Ooh, it’s quite apt for you. Pining away, your boyfriend not here yet and all you want is Santa to deliver him into your lap!’

‘Oi!’ Louis cried indignantly. ‘I’m not that sad and pathetic!’  
‘Really? You saw him three days ago.’ Lottie reminded him.  
‘Alright, I miss him, ok?’ Louis defended himself.  
‘She’s only teasing love, he’ll be here soon, I’m sure of it.’ Jay reassured him.

*** 

At 11.50pm, Louis gave up. He’d not heard anything for three hours, so he’d just have to let himself in when he arrived. He turned the porch light on, slid a key under the mat, stood up and as he did so, he saw headlights speeding through the village.

Louis waited just in case, but when they passed the road at the end of the house, he sighed and went back inside.

‘Bloody idiot. Maybe I should’ve written to Santa to ask him to make sure he was on time for once in his stupid life.’ Louis mumbled to himself, locking the door.

As he got upstairs, he heard what sounded like tyres on the gravel outside. Looking out of a window, Louis’ heart leapt as he saw a familiar car in the driveway, a tall, willowy person climbing out, wincing as he slammed the door.

‘What time do you call this?’ Louis grinned, opening the front door and leaning on the frame.  
‘I am so sorry!’ Nick replied, rushing to Louis and kissing him hard. ‘I blame Santa and his fucking reindeer! Happy Birthday baby.’


End file.
